Known testing probes can include probes which have an electrically conductive metallic needle, included in an insulated body of the probe and connected to a connecting wire. This probe has no gripping possibilities to perform hitch on connections to test points and the operator-signal insulation may not be sufficient, as it depends on the thickness of the body.
Probes can also have a hollow sleeve body receiving a mobile rod. The mobile rod is connected to the connecting wire, has a hooked end, is electrically conductive and acts as the testing contact. This probe has hitching on capability, but is disadvantageous because the direct point-contact is unwieldy and tiring, requiring continuous pressure on the button. Also the insulation between the operator and the signal may not be sufficient.
Alligator clips can be used which comprise two conductive jaws rotating on a pivot and compressed by a spring. One of the jaws is connected to the connecting wire. The alligator clip has gripping possibilities, but poor direct pointing contact performance, especially in narrow places, and also very poor insulation between the operator and the electrical signal.
Existing probes do not offer good testing performance in both contact modes, i.e. direct point contact and hitching on. Moreover the probes do not offer very good operator-signal insulation and do not enable hitch on, hands free connections on the circuit boards.